The random chats of FMA
by elriclover07
Summary: chat style story thing. will write more if readers review positively. EdWin and Royai.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, change of pace here but I'm going to do a chat between Fullmetal Alchemist characters. Tell me what you think and I may or may not write more. If I do write more, I will make them chapters. Oh, FYI, these will be drabbles! **

_Tallerinperson __has __signed in_

_Sohot__imscary__ has signed in_

_Catman has signed in_

**Catman**brother why do you act so weird around Winry?

**Tallerinperson**: omg! How many times must I tell you! I do not act strange around her! .

**Sohoti****m****scary**: Fullmetal plz stop talking about this! U 2 Al! It gets a little old

_Blackhayate107 has signed in_

**Tallerinperson** hey riza!

**Sohotimscary**: hey! Wassup?

**Blackyhayate107**: nm. U guys?

**Tallerinperson**: plotting world domination

**Sohotimscary**: the sky

**Blackhayate107**: wow, Roy! I had no idea you were so deep! That's sooooo cute!!

_Machinejunkie990 has signed in._

**Machinejunkie990**: heyyyy guys!

**Tallerinperson**: hey! Wats up?

**Machinejunkie990**: nothing, just working on new automail designs….

**Tallerinperson**: for me? How thoughtful!! Haha, jk! But still if they're for me, thx!!

**Machinejunkie990**: who else would I b making automail for! Granny takes care of the other customers. You r all mine…… hugs

**Tallerinperson**: blushes t-t-thanks…. winry….. how…..k-k-kind…..

**Catman**: hello?? We r still here!!

**Sohotimscary**: yeah……but this is still entertaining

**Catman**: ed and winry sitting in a tree…..k-i-s-s-i-n-g…………..

**Tallerinperson**: STFU MAN!! THAT'S NOT COOL!! . GRRRRR

**Sohotimscary**: chill out fullmetal!

_Blackhayate107 has signed off_

_Machinejunkie990 has signed off_

**Sohotimscary**: man, wtf did riza sign off?

**Catman**: idk……. Probably sick of hearing u argue w/ brother

**Sohotimscary**: shoot, I was finally gonna ask her out! snaps o fudge! I just blew up……

_Sohotimscary has been disconnected_

**Catman** wow he is stoooooooopid

**Tallerinperson**I know!

_Catman signed off_

_Tallerinperson has signed off_

**Ok, tell me what you think! If you do take the time to review I will have cookies/putty/ramen/hugs/one of 20 free lemons (the fruit of course)!! Thank you!! Ciao for now peeps! O, and remember: anything can be troublesome. But only a genius can have everything be troublesome!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it ****is,**** the next part of my chat. Yep. Well, I was starting to get the idea that nobody was reading this or caring whatsoever, but then bluerain2blue reviewed and told me to update… so here it is…Enjoy!**

_Tallerinperson has signed in_

_Blackhayate107 has signed in_

_Machinejunkie990 has signed in_

_Catman has signed in_

_Sohotimscary has signed in_

**Tallerinperson:** What happened yesterday?

**Blackhayate107:** …

**Machinejunkie990:** …

**Sohotimscary:** r u gonna tell us??? I wanna know!!

**Catman:** YEAH I WANNA KNOW!!

**Machinejunkie990:** we just got….uh….we just…uh…

**Blackhayate107: **…..

**Sohotimscary:** Riza? You haven't spoken…u want me to kiss it bettr??? . .

**Blackhayayte107: **O.o NO U PERV!!!! .

**Tallerinperson:** O.o WTF?!?!

**Catman: **uh, im still here…. I think….

**Machinejunkie990: **YEAH ME 2!!! -pulls out a wrench-

**Tallerinperson: **put the wrench down nice 'n slow….

**Sohotimscary:** y-yeah….just go eat sum chocolate or something….bttr yet why don't you let Fullmetal fix all ur problems!!

**Tallerinperson: **O.o I wouldn't be opposed to that per say….

**Machinejunkie990: **o.O wtf ur both frickin perverted!!! Eww im out!

_Machinejunkie990 has signed out_

**Tallerinperson: **geez shes so frickin sensitive…but I really wouldn't mind….hehehehe ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, well ****thass**** it for now! Leave comments and I will continue, no comments no continue. Got it? Good! ****Gotta**** go read 1984 by George ****Orwell(****I think) so see ya in the next chat or my next ****fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I REALLY apologize for how long this took me…I've had sooo many computer issues recently. I really appreciate the comments encouraging me to continue; they really make my day and let me know people care!! Anyhow, without further ado, I present to you the next chapter of my FMA chat! ENJOY OR DIE! xD**

**--**

_Tallerinperson has just signed in_

_Machinejunkie990 has just signed in_

**Tallerinperson:** HEY WIN!

_Machinejunkie990 has just signed off_

**Tallerinperson:** okay, see if I care…which I DON'T!

_Catman has signed in_

_Sohotimscary has signed in_

_Blackhayate107 has signed in_

**Catman:** hey guyyyys!

**Blackhayate107:** hello alphonse. Roy. Edward.

**Tallerinperson:** hi winry just left..i wonder if I made her mad…

**Catman:** prolly those comments yesterday…you know they really got to her right?

**Tallerinperson:** no way!! I had no idea!

**Blackhayate107:** wow ed ur really dense!

**Tallerinperson:** no im not. I just don't…grr…shut up.

**Blackhayate107:** that proves im right.

**Sohotimscary:** Riza…u still haven't told me why you signed off the other day…

**Blackhayate107:** no reason…really…I think I had some computer issues or something…ya…

**Sohotimscary:** lies….dont you lie to me. Tell me really what happened

**Blackhayate107:** I SAID IT WAS NOTHING…NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!

**Sohotimscary:** fine…be that way…-pouts in corner-

**Blackhayate107:** ur such a baby. Get over yourself.

**Sohotimscary:** wow…u cut me deep just there…im going to recover

_Sohotimscary signed off_

_Blackhayate107 signed off_

**Tallerinperson:** wow…I leave for like 2 secs to go get something and a fight happens and ppl sign off…wth?

**Catman:** im still here brother…don't forget me plz

**Tallerinperson:** sorry Al…I wont forget you….i have to go work nao though…so byee

**Catman:** bye brother.

_Tallerinperson signed out_

_Machinejunkie990 signed in_

**Catman:** hello winry

**Machinejunkie990:** hello there Al. your bro isn't here right? I am avoiding him..

**Catman: **no he just left to work…but why are you avoiding him?

**Machinejunkie990:** because hes a dense idot…he doesn't realize anything….ugh

**Catman:** what doesn't he realize…?

**Machinejunkie990:** nothing…nothing at all….i guess nobody realizes…maybe that's for the better…well I have to complete my automail designs before Ed needs them…bye

**Catman:** okay…? Bye?

_Machinejunkie990 signed out_

_Catman signed out_

--

**Well that was short…but I will hopefully update soon. Leave comments because they make me happy dance. And yeah…Also, if the sign in/sign out thing isn't consistent please, I repeat PLEASE, do not leave comment about that…I realize it varies from like three different phrases…but just deal for now…until I get back on track with all this update business. Toodles! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okies we're back! So…maybe now you will all find out what's going on…or maybe you won't…you'll just have to read and find out! Hehehe so GET READING! Lol jk! xDD**

**--**

_Catman signed in_

_Tallerinperson signed in_

_Machinejunkie990 signed in_

**Tallerinperson:** WIN DON'T YOU DARE SIGN OUT!

**Machinejunkie990:** wut do you want?

**Tallerinperson:** I need to ask you something…

**Machinejunkie990:** again…what?

**Tallerinperson:** l8ly you've been avoiding me….why? im clueless and I want to know so I can fix it….

**Machinejunkie990:** you really are dense…but you seem to care…

**Tallerinperson:** I may not be perfect…but…well…uh…

**Machinejunkie990:** yess?

**Tallerinperson:** well…uh…you see…i…kinda sorta…well…i…like you….

**Machinejunkie990:** Edward! Maybe you aren't so dense…I like you too…boy does that sound corny…but it's the truth…ive always liked you…a lot…and that's why I got so mad the other day.

**Tallerinperson:** omg now it all makes sense!

**Machinejunkie990:** FINALLY!! xDD

**Tallerinperson:** well I have to go…but I will be talking to ya! Bye -hugs-

**Machinejunkie990:** -blushes- goodbye. -hugs back-

_Tallerinperson signed off_

**Catman:** uh…I suppose im invisible here…no1 noticed me while you two were confessing everything! So cruel…

**Machinejunkie990:** OMIGAWSH! SORRY AL!

**Catman:** its okay winry. Im just a little upset now is all…

**Machinejunkie990:** how come?

**Catman:** well I sorta liked you too…but its okay…brother liked you first..and he likes you more…

**Machinejunkie990:** aw…gosh im sorry al…I didn't know…its just I love Edward…im sorry.

**Catman:** Its okay. Really. Im fine.

**Machinejunkie990:** okay…but im REALLY sorry you had to hear all that…Im sure it only made things worse for you…

**Catman:** sorta but its OKAY! Really.

**Machinejunkie990:** okay. If you say so. -smiles- well I have to go finish up some business with the automail designs. See ya later!

**Catman:** see ya!

_Machine junkie990 signed out_

**Catman:** hm…maybe I I will just hang around and see if any1 signs in…

_**(20 minutes elapses)**_

**Catman:** yawn…im tired of waiting…im going to bed…oh crap im talking to myself again…DX

_Catman signed out_

--

**There you have it. Ed and Winry have now said how they feel..and I threw a little Al drama in there…I just couldn't resist! Lol. Heehee. Oh gosh…you should see all the red and green squiggles underneath the text of the chat…its quite pitiful how many there are… Well yeah…see ya in the next chat! :D**


End file.
